rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrovos
Chrovos is a god with the ability to control time. He created the Cosmic Powers who would later betray him and seal him away inside a labyrinth where he remains weak, although not powerless. He is a hidden antagonist in Season 15 and the main antagonist in The Shisno Paradox. Overview Chrovos has the power of time travel and is able to give this ability to anyone through the use of special Time-Portal Guns. He is also very manipulative, able to manipulate and influence those with weak minds into doing his bidding, often by drawing them in by offering them the ability to fix their past mistakes through the use of time travel. Those who give into his manipulation become "Shisno", or Agents of Chrovos. Role in Plot Origins and the black hole where Chrovos was imprisoned.]] According to Atlus Arcadium Rex, Chrovos is a primordial being brought into existence at the beginning of the universe with the power to control time itself, along with other, similar beings called the Titans. Chrovos embarked on a vast, galaxy-spanning project, and created a group of Artificial Intelligences known as the Cosmic Powers to aid him. They were designed to manipulate younger races (including humanity) according to the mysterious goals of Chrovos' project by posing as "gods", and were programmed with many limitations to keep them under his control, including an aversion to time travel. Sometime in the distant past, the Cosmic Powers, including Atlus, their leader, decided to overthrow Chrovos and the Titans and free themselves; eventually, they succeeded in killing, banishing or imprisoning all of them, including Chrovos. Burnstorm constructed a labyrinth and a treadmill within a black hole near Starseeds, and Atlus' "son" Genkins tricked Chrovos into stepping onto the treadmill, effectively imprisoning him. The Pizza Quest around Loco's Machine after it opens a time portal.]] Though imprisoned, prior to and during the events of Season 15, Chrovos was able to use his weakened power to guide Loco into building a Time Machine by influencing his thoughts and dreams. After the Reds and Blues succeed in defeating Temple, the machine fulfills its true purpose, opening a portal to the past and briefly making Chrovos powerful enough to pull Donut back to the time when he was most powerful. Chrovos then manipulates Donut into believing that the Cosmic Powers want to destroy the universe and gives him the power of time travel via five Time-Portal Guns, as well as a cryptic mission: to save the future by "fixing" the past. However, this mission is very vague on purpose: time travel weakens the prison that binds Chrovos, and his true goal is to use Donut and the Reds and Blues to finally free himself, setting in motion the events of The Shisno Paradox. Donut travels through time and returns to the Reds and Blues while they're on their way to Sammie Raphaello's Pizza, and shows them that time travel is real. Soon after, Kalirama arrives and tries to destroy the crew but finds herself unable, as they are under the protection of Chrovos' firewall. Using Donut's Time-Portal Guns the crew split up and escape into the past, setting them against the Cosmic Powers. As the Reds and Blues travel throughout time, Doc's O'Malley personality soon resurfaces. He then joins Chrovos and becomes a willing Agent of Chrovos, drawn in by the promise of power. speaks with Chrovos after failing to win over his friends]] After Huggins, a light being associated with the Cosmic Powers, explains the dangers of time travel to the Reds and Blues, Donut tries to explain that Huggins is evil, but the others side with Huggins, noting that Donut's "mission" to "fix the past" is extremely vague. Distraught, Donut returns to Chrovos and learns that O'Malley is also working for him. Chrovos convinces Donut that his friends will betray him but he'll spare them if Donut completes one more mission for him. Donut returns to the Reds and Blues and apologizes for his actions, blaming himself for everything that has happened. The group travel to Starseeds and meet with the Cosmic Powers, who explain their origins as well as Chrovos'. They task the Reds and Blues with traveling to his prison and reinforcing his bindings using the Hammer, a special weapon created by Burnstorm. Atlus also asserts that Chrovos chose Donut to be his "Shisno", though Donut believes that it was an accident, and the others ridicule him for his stupidity. After they leave the meeting to make their decision, Donut steals the Hammer and returns to Chrovos. Without the Hammer, the Reds and Blues decide on another plan: to save Washington from the neck injury he suffered during their fight against the Zealots. Huggins overhears and rushes to warn Atlus, but she is stopped by Genkins, who reveals himself to be a traitor working for Chrovos and kills her with a miniature black hole, preventing her from warning the Cosmic Powers in time. Trivia *Chrovos is based on Kronos, the God of Time in Greco-Roman mythology. *In several fictional series, among them the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan, Kronos is still conscious and seeks to be freed and restored to powers. This is much like how Chrovos is seeking to be freed from his prison. *While he isn't introduced until the next season, Chrovos can be considered a catullus antagonist in Season 15, as he apparently manipulated Loco into building his time machine. *Chrovos' origins as the creator of the Cosmic Powers is similar to the Forerunners creating monitors such as 343 Guilty Spark in the Halo series. Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods